Trunks Gets Even
by Mikila
Summary: When Vegeta forces Trunks to do a chore Bulma asked of him, Trunks gets Vegeta into trouble with Bulma without ever being suspect. Chap 2 (just up), is funnier than one: Vegeta gets a surprise at breakfast...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hmm, not what goes under this line...let's think...perhaps...could it be...that I DON'T own the characters I've borrowed from the show, Drangonball Z?? Is it possible? YES, I think it is! That would be correct! NO, I DON'T own the SHOW either!  
  
Warning: THERE'S NO SAP IN THIS STORY!! ALL MY OTHERS ARE SAPPY. This one is just a little Trunks-wit short story. I don't think anyone's OCC...hmm...no problem with timelines being messed up...really... there IS no warning! BUT, I personally don't think this story is half as good as my other ones. Just a quick for-fun I wrote a few months ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
TRUNKS GETS EVEN  
Oh no, here it came. Whap! Trunks flinched. This time he wouldn't cry... uh-oh, the stinging was coming... it was getting more intense... Darn! He'd lost again. A few tears formed in the corners of his eyes as his mouth twiched slightly.  
  
  
"Don't you give me that attitude, Trunks. I am your father! You show me respect!" Vegeta warned.  
  
  
That hand was all too familiar. Trunks should have known by now how to dodge it. He'd seen his father's hand coming toward his face like a fired torpedo many times and still he couldn't move. It somehow made him immobile every time. Even if he could dodge in time, it would do no good. That would only make his father angrier and he'd get it even worse.  
  
  
"Do you hear me?" Vegeta interupted Trunks thoughts.  
  
  
"Yes," Trunks replied sheepishly, keeping a hand over his burning cheek. He had no idea why, but it seemed to sooth the pain.  
  
  
"Get out of here and do as I said. WITHOUT the attitude!"  
  
  
Trunks turned and left the room, going straight to the lawn and mowing. Now that his father couldn't see, he could mumble as he scowled. This wasn't supposed to be his job. Vegeta was supposed to mow the lawn. Heck, his eyes were the same level as the bar he was pushing on the mower! Why did HE have to do this? Because his father would clobber him if he didn't. But his mother wouldn't approve at all! It was she that had told Vegeta to mow the lawn! She specificaly asked him because it wasn't a job she wanted Trunks doing.  
  
  
"Hmm," Trunks stopped, a smirk on his face as he rubbed the sweat from his forehead.   
  
  
With such tempermental parents, he'd come up with quite a few sneaky ways of doing things. Perhaps he could get his father in trouble with his mother without either of them knowing he'd done so on purpose. He'd come to be quite the clever little thing. Trunks drug himself into the house, careful to let his sweat show and every ounce of tiredness he could drum up as well. "Hi, mom," he walked past her and drank the whole carton of lemonaid she'd just bought.  
  
  
"Hi, honey. What's wrong? You look tired. Have you been training with your father?"  
  
  
"I was earlier," Trunks pushed himself off the stool and trudged back out of the room. Now that he had her attention, she was sure to follow him and see that he was doing his FATHER'S chore.  
  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
  
"I've gotta finish my chores Dad told me to do," Trunks answered. It wouldn't be enough to just tell her what he was doing. She would have to see that he was mowing the lawn.  
  
  
"Oh," Bulma almost stopped following him. But he wasn't heading in the right direction for the chores she'd given him to do. "Trunks! What are you doing?" she stopped him before he turned the mower back on.  
  
  
"I'm mowing the lawn," Trunks looked at her with innocence. Ha! His mission was almost complete. He could tell by the look on his mother's face his father was going to get it from her.  
  
  
"I told your FATHER to do that!" Bulma's eyes hardened as she placed her hands on her hips. "You come right in here, Trunks! That is NOT your job!"  
  
  
Trunks tried to look confused. "But Dad told me to..."  
  
  
"Don't you move that thing another inch! I'll handle your father!"  
  
  
Trunks shrugged and followed after his mother, taking a turn into the living area as his mother continued down the hall to the gravity room. He wanted to be close enough to hear the conversation, but he certainly didn't want to seem like he was listening. Turning on the TV, he muted the volume and perked his ears. He was going to love hearing his father get it!  
  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulm banged on the door of the gravitation room.  
  
  
"I'm busy!"  
  
  
"Get out here now! I want to talk to you!"  
  
  
"Can't you see I'm training!"   
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE DOING! GET OUT HERE!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
Vegeta scowled, opening the door. "This better be important!"  
  
  
"I just found our son doing YOUR chore!"  
  
  
"I can't control what he does! He has a mind of his own!"  
  
  
Trunks smirked. Yep, and he'd used it too.  
  
  
"Vegeta, you told him to mow that lawn after I specifically told YOU to do it!"  
  
  
"So what if I did?! I don't have time for petty things like that anyway! Trunks has plenty of time to spend however he pleases, as long as it isn't his training time."  
  
  
"He did not PLEASE to mow that lawn, Vegeta! You told him to do it because you're just too lazy to do it yourself! All you sayains ever do is train! When are you ever going to realise there are more important things in life?!"  
  
  
"When there ARE!" Vegeta slammed the door shut.  
  
  
"Vegeta! Vegeta, you open this door right now!" Bulma pounded a few times. "You had better finish mowing that lawn or you'll really regret it!"  
  
  
There was no answer. She was being ignored.   
  
  
"I swear, that man! I don't know why I ever married him!" Bulma stormed past, her fists clenched.  
  
  
Trunks watched her go by then he smirked. No more mowing the lawn for him and now he felt retribution. He'd gotten out of doing his father's chore, and he'd given pay back for being slapped. And all without even being suspect. Man, he was good!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I was thinking with this story...if people like this, I MIGHT consider making it into a series of one-shots that have the same general idea to them of Trunks getting even or using his witty little brain to accomplish things. Review and let me know if you think I should write some more like this. (I have to warn I probably wont write more real SOON though.) 


	2. Vegeta Burrito

TRUNKS GETS EVEN II: VEGETA BURITO  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own these characters, or the show, just these stories, and the ideas put into them.  
  
Warning: Trunks may be a little OCC in these because I personally don't think he's really all THAT mischivous. He's just an arrogant little kid, that's all. And I doubt he would necessarily do the things I might just write him doing. Who knows though...I haven't written this chapter yet. But this warning goes from here on out, in case I write more in this series. (which I probably will from time to time)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks quickly wiped the tear from his eye as he plopped down on his bed, the world's largest scowl across his face. He wished his father would just explode into a million pieces. Life would be much easier without him always getting in the way. This was the the eighth time in the last two days that his father had told him to stay out of the gravity room just because he though he was too weak to handle what Vegeta was doing in there.   
  
  
His father was monopolizing the room and he wouldn't let his son in there at all. And yet, Trunks was still supposed to train on his own. Today he hadn't because he'd decided there wasn't any point and then he'd gotten in trouble for it. When he began arguing with Vegeta about it, he'd been given the glare of death and sent to his room with no dinner for the rest of the night. He was lucky he hadn't gotten worse, but still this was completely unfair.  
  
  
After an hour of sulking, Trunks decided to spend the time in his room constructively. He was going to get his father back for these two days and it would take some thought and planning to do so without being caught. Taking the avenue of his mother was out, but there was still the possibility that he could use her as a scape-goat. Laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, Trunks began the process of scheming.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"Hey Mom, whatcha making today?" Trunks peered around the lab, looking at the various inventions.  
  
  
"It's an improved moter bike," Bulma answered absently.  
  
  
"What does this do?" Trunks picked up a small container with red liquid inside.  
  
  
"That's a chemical that coats space capsules to protect them from the cold when they travel."  
  
  
"Oh," Trunks put it back. He would have no use for it. He putzed around a little more and pulled out another bottle of liquid. This time a brown color. It looked like syrup.  
  
  
"Oh, that doesn't work right. It was supposed to enhance the abilities of the taste buds, but it just turns people into food items. The effects only last half an hour, thank goodness.  
  
  
A smirk formed on Trunks' small face. THIS would be perfect! But, how to do it without being caught was going to be a trick.  
  
  
"How about this?" Trunks picked up a capsule. He intended on using the syrup, but he didn't want his Mom to get suspicious.  
  
  
"Honey, I'm really busy right now. Maybe you could go watch some TV? Or eat some breakfast. It's already on the table."  
  
  
"Ok," Trunks hid the liquid in his pocket and sauntered out of the room non-chalant-like.   
  
  
He looked around the kitchen to be sure his father wasn't there, then he took the syrup out of the refridgerator and examined it. The bottle it was in wasn't really that unlike the one with the syrum. He grinned, emptying the syrum onto his father's pancakes, then refilling the bottle with maple syrup. He would sneak it back down to the lab a little later when his mother took a break and he wouldn't be seen.  
  
  
Quickly he took his seat at the table and piled his plate full of food, careful not to touch the pancakes. Just as he'd anticipated, Vegeta walked into the room a few minutes later and sat down in his usual place, immediately digging into his food.  
  
  
"I want you to spend two hours extra training today, Trunks. Do you hear me?" Vegeta glared shortly at his son.  
  
  
Trunks frowned and nodded. He was irritated by the request, but waiting in expectation as his father chowed down on the pancakes. It was all he could do to keep from smiling. He'd grown to be quite a good actor in these situations, and yet still draw the same amount of delight from them.  
  
  
Vegeta shook his head, sudden;y feeling a little bit queesy. Then he let out a loud burp and all of a sudden it was as if he'd somehow shrunk.  
  
  
Trunks eyes widened as his father seemed to vanish. He stood up and looked over the table. Sitting in the middle of his father's chair was a large burrito with two black eyes and something similar to eyebrows, formed in QUITE the glare. Trunks' bit his lip to keep from laughing right then and there as he stared with feined surprise.  
  
  
"Dad?" he tried HARD to sound shocked.  
  
  
The burrito's "eyebrows" twitched.  
  
  
"Is that YOU?!" Trunks lifted the burrito and set it on the table, loking toward the door as the bell went off. "Hold On, I better get that..."  
  
  
"Is that Goku?" Bulma called.  
  
  
"I haven't answered it yet!" Trunks answered, turning the doorknob. "Yeah, it's him!"  
  
  
"Hey Trunks," Goku greated the eight year old.  
  
  
"Tell him to go ahead and help himself to breakfast. I'm not quite ready for him yet. Oh Trunks...has your father eaten yet?"  
  
  
"Yes!" Trunks face twitched as he forced himself not to even smirk. "I guess Mom wants you to just eat breakfast while you wait," he looked to Goku.  
  
  
"Oh, ok," Goku smiled, heading for the kitchen.  
  
  
Trunks retreated to his room. He fell onto his bed, unable to hold his laughter for another second. Tears streamed down his beat red face he was laughing so hard.  
  
  
"Wow, look at all this food!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
  
The burrito's eyes widened in horror as his enemy entered the room.  
  
  
"Oh wow! Buritos for breakfast, cool!" Goku immediately picked Vegeta up, opening his mouth wide.  
  
  
"Kakarot! Don't you dare!"   
  
  
Goku's eyes widened as he looked around. "Vegeta?"  
  
  
"Yes, you idiot!"  
  
  
A look of puzzlement came over Goku. "Where are you?"  
  
  
"In your hands, you moron!" Goku looked down at the burrito he was holding. Suddenly it occured to him the thing had eyes...Vegeta's eyes! "Now put me down! And get Bulma!"  
  
  
"Oh...uh...Vegeta? ...Did you know you're a burrito?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"YES, YOU BRAINLESS CLOWN! GET BULMA!"  
  
  
Goku jumped, startled, and shot off to find Bulma, who was, of course, still working in her lab. "Hey, Bulma...uh...Vegeta's a burrito."  
  
  
"Huh?" Bulma looked up. "What did you say?"  
  
  
"Vegeta is a burrito!" Goku repeated, eyebrows raised. "He told me to get you."  
  
  
"He's a burrito?!" Bulma taken completely off-guard.  
  
  
"Yes!"  
  
  
"What the...?" she glanced over at the counter and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
  
"Ok, but I don't think he'll be too happy about it."  
  
  
"He's going to be a burrito for the next half hour, but it'll wear off after that. Tell him that and I'll be there in a second," Bulma exited the room, heading up the stairs.  
  
  
Trunks looked up as his mother entered his room. She had a glare on her face. "Hi, Mom. I already ate," he tried to sound innocent.  
  
  
She sighed, sitting down on the bed next to him. "So...anything interesting happen at breakfast?"  
  
  
"Well..."  
  
  
"Do you need some help?"  
  
  
Trunks looked at her curiously.  
  
  
Bulma watched him for a few seconds. "Like maybe...your father turning into a burrito?"  
  
  
"How'd you know?!" Trunks feigned, wide-eyed.  
  
  
"That's enough of that, young man. I KNOW what you did," she raised her eyebrows with warning. "You took my syrum and gave it to your father didn't you? Trunks! Why would you do a thing like that?! You KNOW you aren't supposed to touch any of my inventions!"  
  
  
Trunks looked at the floor. "I'm sorry Mom. I know I shouldn't have done it... I was just mad at Dad because he wouldn't let me use the gravity room yesterday and then he yelled at me for not doing all of my training and he didn't let me have dinner."  
  
  
"That's no excuse," Bulma was secretly laughing inside. Vegeta deserved it.  
  
  
"Please Mom? Can we not tell Dad it was my fault he turned into a burrito?"  
  
  
Bulma smirked. "Ok, it'll be our secret."  
  
  
"Thanks Mom!" Trunks was relieved.  
  
  
"But DON'T do it again," she warned. As soon as she was far enough away from her son, she too broke out in laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I hope everyone has as much fun reading this as I did writing it. I didn't know a person could so much at their OWN idea! (actually, I got the initial ida from my Dad and brother the other night) 


	3. Goten's Embarrassing Moment

Warning: I think Trunks is OCC in this because I don't think he would ever really do something like this. Also, Goten fans might be offended, but it is NOT a Goten-hating story, it's just a naughty Trunks story. And I am NOT a Goten hater. I LIKE Goten. (I feel quite sorry for him in fact...but I'll save that for AFTER you've read the story.)  
  
  
  
  
  
TRUNKS GETS EVEN III: GOTEN'S EMBARRASSING MOMENT  
  
  
How could he have done that? Goten was supposed to be his BEST FRIEND! Nothing could have been more humiliating for Trunks than to be beaten by Goten in front of VEGETA, even though it was just by chance because Trunks had tripped over a rock and THAT'S what caused him to fall out of bounds in the front yard spar ring they had created. Vegeta was NOT amused and Trunks felt like he couldn't face him for at LEAST a week now.  
  
  
It might not have been quite so bad if it weren't for all the GLOATING Goten had done! It was all because he KNEW that really TRUNKS was the stronger one! He'd only won on a fluke! This would require MAJOR payback!  
  
  
Today Trunks' mind didn't seem to have a lot of ideas. It would be a tricky opperation since it would require he find a way out of the house and over to Goten's... which he wasn't allowed to do and if he got caught, Bulma would sick Vegeta on him and THAT would be BAD! But first he had to figure out what he was going to do and THEN he would worry about the other steps.  
  
  
First off, it couldn't be soemthing obvious, which ruled out pouring paint on him like he'd done a few months earlier. Maybe he could dig a hole? Hmm...no, it would be too obvious still and tonight wasn't Goten's turn to take the garbabge down the road. Besides, he wanted to do something that would humiliate his friend just as much as HE had been earlier!   
  
  
Another much better thought entered his mind. It was almost TOO low to carry out, but it would be terribly embarrassing for Goten and hilarious to HIM. Trunks formulated a plan and then put it into action, going downstairs to the kitchen and drinking several cups of water. The next part he would have to wait a little while on, so he decided to watch TV in the meantime.  
  
  
Not long later, he was sitting on one foot, determined to finish watching the TV show before he went to the bathroom. He just barely made it in time, sure to fill the small plastic container, which he then hid under his bed. The next step was more waiting. It had to be 8:30 before he did anything more and that was still three and a half hours away.  
  
  
Dinner was pretty quiet and Trunks ate quickly. He was DYING to get on with the plan, even though the next part, accomplishing it, was the hard part. Goten's bed time was 8:30 and HIS bed time was 9:00. But, right before bed he had to take a bath and THAT would be the PERFECT cover.  
  
  
"Hey Mom, I'm gonna take my bath now!" Trunks called when the time had FINALLY come.  
  
  
"Ok!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Trunks smirked, allowing the water to fill the tub, then he dumped a few frogs in there, assuming they would jump around just enough to make a few splashing noises while he gone. Once that was done, he snuck into his room, grabbed the container he'd filled earlier and flew quickly out the window, snickering.  
  
  
He'd made it to the Son house JUST in the nick of time! He could hear Goten in the bathroom changing into his pajamas as he quickly poured the urine on Goten's bed, then flew out the window and watched, keeping just enough distance that he could still see, but nobody would see HIM.  
  
  
Trunks covered his mouth to keep from making any noise as Goten climbed into his bed. Suddenly, after a few seconds on laying there he jumped up with surprise.  
  
  
"Mom! Hey mom, there's something wet on my bed!" Goten called, pulling the covers back as he looked at the spot.  
  
  
Chichi came into the room and looked shortly at the bed, then to Goten.  
  
  
"What is it?" Goten asked curiously.  
  
  
Chichi smirked, rolling her eyes. "Oh Goten, you don't have to be embarrassed, honey. Accidents happen at your age."  
  
  
"What?" Goten was puzzled for a second. "No! Mom! I didn't wet the bed..."  
  
  
"Now, sweetheart, it's ok. You're not going to get in trouble. I'll just change the sheets for you and get some new plastic liner..."  
  
  
"I didn't do it, Mom! I didn't even go to sleep yet! I just got IN here!"  
  
  
Chichi looked at him for a moment, then back to the bed. She crouched down and smelled it then stood up with a frown. "Now Goten, stop lying to me or you WILL get in trouble."  
  
  
"But I'm NOT!" Goten was indignant.  
  
  
Trunks almost felt bad as he watched the distress on his friends face...ALMOST.  
  
  
"What's going on?" Gohan walked into the room. "Is everything all right?"  
  
  
"Everything's fine. Goten just wet the bed and he's too embarrassed to admit it," Chichi pulled the sheets off, including the plastic liner.  
  
  
"But I DIDN'T!" Goten stomped a foot and clenched his foot.  
  
  
"What's the matter Goten?" Goahn stared at his younger brother. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. LOTS of kids wet the bed. Some people wet the bed even when they're teenagers. I knew a guy once..."  
  
  
Goten scowled deeply, starting to growl.  
  
  
Trunks decided he'd better leave of he'd break out laughing and ruin his cover. Immediately he sped away through the sky, breaking out in a fit of hysterical laughter as soon as he was far enough away to do so. Now there was only one part of his plan left. Cautiously he snuck back into the bathroom, put all the frogs back in the box he kept them in, and shoved his hair under the water. Then he drained the tub, stripped, and wrapped a towel around himself, stepping out of the bathroom just as his mother was about to knock on the door.  
  
  
"Oh, THERE you are. I was about to see if you'd DROWNED in there," Bulma smiled. "Go get ready for bed."  
  
  
"Sure mom," Trunks smiled happily as he skipped into his room.   
  
  
His smiled vanished when he noticed Vegeta sitting on his bed with a deep glare, holding a frog in his lap. Trunks attention was fixed firmly on the escaped frog. How in the WORLD did he manage to get out of the bathroom?  
  
  
"Where'd you go?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
  
"...Uh...," Trunks tried to think of an excuse. "...If I tell the truth do you promise I wont be in trouble?"  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
Trunks eyes widened a little.  
  
  
"...BUT, I promise I wont SPANK you..."  
  
  
Trunks' eyes widened further and he spit out the entire story. "...and...and...it really was pretty funny, you know...and...uh...yeah. That's all."  
  
  
Vegeta's face was expressionless. After a few seconds he stood and walked toward the door. Trunks cowered slightly as he passed him. "You're grouded for a week," he walked out the door and vanished around the corner.  
  
  
Trunks was a little surprised and he could have SWORN he's seen a hint of laughter in his father's eye and a small twich of his lips before he left.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Review and tell me if I should STILL write more of these stories. Ideas for this series are hard to come by for me, but I dream them up as I start writing them, half the time. I'm considering eventually doing one where GOTEN gets even with TRUNKS. Should I? 


End file.
